Reunion
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: "If we're going to see everyone to hand out their diploma's like you wanted … who knows what kind of things those people are thinking."
1. Are you ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

A/N: Working on Queen slowly too. This may end up being something on the side if you like the concept.

* * *

Haru stood firm, hands raised into tight fists for protection.

She was nervous, for sure. But she couldn't wait any longer. Her opponent was waiting for her to strike.

With a loud cry she ran at Tokaku.

The moment she was within striking distance the world turned around her sharply.

Gentle hands around her waist and arm held her facing the direction she had come.

Haru blinked a few times before she fully realized what had happened.

She had been caught.

"You're terrible." Tokaku whispered to her.

Haru couldn't help but giggled at the blunt statement, "Be more supportive, Tokaku-san."

"I am. I'm telling you you're still terrible so you can get better." As she freed the other girl, calm blue eyes met with warm pink ones.

Tokaku had become a lot softer toward the once targeted girl in recent times. But fighting was still serious business to the assassin.

"You're strong but much too predictable." The killer evaluated. She was honestly worried, "If we're going to see everyone to hand out their diploma's like you wanted … who knows what kind of things those people are thinking."

_Those people._ Haru mused to herself. Tokaku spoke as though she had not once been a part of that world.

"I asked you to teach me for that very reason." Haru reassured. "I'm sure everyone has also changed from what you remember them as."

* * *

A/N: Time to visit everyone to hand out the diplomas! One by one : )


	2. Nio

A/N: Sorry that the fic Queen is taking so long. The way it was planned the ending and that to the anime are slightly similar. And so I would like to take time to figuring out a new end to make it more interesting for everyone. If anyone has anything they would like to see (love triangle, happy end, tragic end, more characters appearing again) general things, just let me know and I will try to accommodate it to that fic.

Thank you for reading~

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Now on with show!~

"So many people to visit." Haru hummed joyfully as she took large carefree steps toward their first destination.

"There's no rush." Tokaku offered, "We don't even have to go."

"But we do." Haru insisted.

"Who did you call to meet with at the academy?" The assassin wondered aloud.

"Well…" Haru played with the edge of her bag, "To be perfectly honest I wasn't too comfortable meeting with her anywhere el-"

Just then, a cheerful voice from behind the two-, "Sup~" -as though she had been watching them and only now picked the perfect moment to appear.

"Nio!"

"Nio?!"

Haru and Tokaku both spoke in unison, but in a very different way.

The girl in question casually approached them. And though she put a friendly arm around Haru, her words addressed the Azuma alone. "It's been a while, Tokaku." Her friendly hug was simply meant to cause the other assassin distress. "Last time I saw you you were crying like a baby." Her eyes narrowed, a wicked smile cut across her face.

"Crying?" Haru asked, turning to the blue haired girl, "When was this?" She was completely unaware of the events that had taken place during the time she had lost consciousness till when she woke up in the hospital to find the relieved girl at her side.

"Don't call me that." Tokaku snapped.

Nio ignored her and turned to tell Haru the tale, "When she thought she killed you she stayed in the same spot for almost a day. I had to come fetch her and she was in a puddle of her own tears. Pitiful really. Not that I'm complain to have been lucky enough to witnesse such a sight"

Haru turned to Tokaku wondering if it was true. The flushed expression told her instantly.

"You're embellishing the story a bit." The Azuma tried to defend.

"Am I?" Nio giggled lightheartedly. She lean into Haru till her lips almost brushed against the taller girl's ear, "Isn't that great that you're so loved? I have to say I'm a bit envious."

It was true. Haru's nearly tragic experience had proven something to her and to Tokaku as well. Haru had no ability. She was simply and truly loved by all those who had chosen to stand by her.

The once target felt a tingle spread across her cheeks. She hadn't even notice as Nio pulled away, taking care to relish in Tokaku's expression, "What a cruel face you have there." She observed, "We were just talking as you can see. No need to get like that."

"Haru." Tokaku called suddenly.

"Yes!"

"I would like my diploma now." She requested, blue eyes not once leaving Nio's own.

Haru snapped back to reality, "Ah, right." Tokaku had not yet received one either.

Honoring the blue haired graduate's wish, Haru reached in the bag and pulled out one much deserved diploma.

The moment it entered the assassin's hand she made good use of it.

Nio let out a laugh as she dogged the formal black tube, "Oh, I'm so scared~ What? Did you forget your knives at home?"

"Tokaku, no! That's not what you do with them!" Haru scolded, confiscating the document from the girl and returning it to the bag for safe keeping. "I'll give this to you later."

Nio put her hands on her hips. "Like a trained dog." She noted, with a toothy grin.

Tokaku's mouth opened to retort, but before any harsh words could leave her lips another voice came.

"Here" A sweet tone to contrast the sour bitterness that had begun to manifest between the two feuding clan members.

The blond was caught off guard.

"Your diploma." Haru happily drew attention to the extended object in her hands. "It was nice being in class with you while it lasted."

The shocked expression turned a bit softer and the illusionist shook her head, "You're a strange girl, Ichinose Haru." Even so, she took the diploma.

Satisfied that the certificate had been delivered, Tokaku turned away, "I'm going to go." She informed the two, "Take your time and watch yourself." She warned.

"Oh." Haru was torn, she looked back and forth a few times between the two assassins before deciding, "I'm sorry, Nio." The once target bid farewell before quickly trying to catch up to her former roommate, "Please wait for me."

Once side by side once more, Haru let out a deep breath, "That was mean, Tokaku-san. You could have waited a little bit."

"She hasn't changed at all." Came a grumbled response.

"It would be nice if you two could get along." Came a wish.

"Don't want to."

* * *

Nio watched them go with an odd mix of malicious fondness, "Haru's such a nice girl."

Somewhere along the way perhaps the Queen's magic had begun to affect her as well. But that thought was quickly cast aside, "Such a shame my well thought out plan didn't succeed. Maybe I can give them one last parting gift?" With a wicked smirk, the tattooed girl reached in her pocket to pull out a phone.

This was going to be something the two would _never_ be able to prepare for.

Nio would make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Oh Nio~ What do you have evil do you have planned now? :D


	3. Sumireko

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

As both girls entered the home of their next classmate they were both struck with awe.

The mansion seemed almost humble from the outside, but upon entering it proved otherwise. The two almost felt out of place within the luxurious setting.

The man who had let them in moved aside to allow better view of his mistress as she entered on a high staircase.

The timing was perfect, as though she had been waiting at the top just for this one moment, "Welcome, Ichinose-San… Azuma-san" Sumireko walked down the stairs as graceful as ever. In truth she was still getting used to her new limbs.

"Thank you for having us." Haru greeted, equally as formal. After all she had been trained well, trained to be a queen in her own right if deemed worthy.

And in Sumireko's eyes Haru still was, so the manner the redhead spoke did not disappoint.

As the lady neared her guests, Tokaku began to feel herself grow ever uneasy. This was one of the most powerful opponents they had faced and strength wise she knew she was outmatched. The closer the bionic woman got the less safe they were.

"Please take your diploma and we will be on our way." The Azuma said curtly.

"Oh goodness, please don't be in such a hurry. I have nothing malicious planned." The gentle voice reassured, "For this occasion alone I have prepared a special tea for the queen." Her tone seemed pure.

Haru was only a bit taken aback by the title that had stuck with her former classmate, "I'm not the queen, Hana-"

"Nonsense." Blue eyes, much like Tokaku's stared back at her and somehow the feelings held behind them made Haru feel assured for their safety.

Admiration? Understanding? … maybe something else entirely.

The redhead looked over at her protector whom she could see was still uncomfortable.

Hanabusa did the same, "I insist." She spoke directly to the Azuma.

Tokaku looked between the two and sighed, "Please let's not stay too long. We still have others to visit and it's gotten late already."

Haru smiled brightly, "We can always continue our visits tomorrow."

"Wonderful." The blond clapped her hands together with delight, "I'm glad we will have more of a chance to speak Ichinose-san."

Tokaku scowled.

"Please." The lady motioned for the two women to follow.

Tokaku had tried her best to follow the two 'queens' conversation. She really had.

Sumireko sat at the head of the long table. To her right sat Haru, and next to Haru sat the blue hair girl herself.

Tokaku took another big sip of the tea placed before them. A maid who was standing off to the side noted the empty glass and poured more of the flavorful blend.

Hanabusa and Haru continued talking about various things that Tokaku no longer attempted to follow. It seemed as though they were currently talking about Banba.

With no clocks in the room time seemed suspended and the guardian's mind began to wonder.

How long had they already been there exactly?

Tokaku sighed, her face feeling warm. Come to think of it, her entire body felt strange. The thought hit suddenly as she looked down at her glass.

Some sort of poison?

In their recent days of piece Tokaku had somehow grown more lax to possible threats than she had once been.

Suddenly Haru stiffened, not daring to look over to Tokaku, "What are you doing?" She questioned.

Tokaku batted lazily at Haru's pigtail to get her attention. The strands of deep red hair felt soft as silk in her numb fingers. "Don't drink the poison." She whispered. Or at least she thought she whispered.

Hanabusa took the tiniest sip of her own drink calmly as if to prove the other assassin wrong.

Haru looked down at the beverage that she hadn't touched, "Is this …?" She looked over finally into uncharacteristically soft eyes of the assassin next to her. And Haru understood, "How much did you drink of this?" She wondered, not at all expecting a response to come out of the drowsy looking girl.

"Forgive me." Sumireko spoke up instead, "It was rude of me to assume someone of both your upbringings would be used to such beverages on occasion."

_But in tea?_ Haru shook her head, she would never have even considered. Without warning she let out a surprised squeak as a new weight pressed against her lap.

She looked down at her lap to find Tokaku resting peacefully, mumbling to herself about 'terrible tea blends' and how much she simply wanted to move on to finish delivering the diplomas already.

Haru looked up from the blue haired girl, sending a disapproving glare at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa in turn looked over at Haru with a small smirk, "Your welcome."

"Not 'your welcome'!" Haru exclaimed, trying to settle Tokaku by patting her head gently. She was unsure of what to do with the now childlike killer, "Now how do I deal with this." She whispered, pondering more to herself than the hostess.

Tokaku was a sleepy kind of silent, so much so that Haru was not quite sure if she hadn't actually fallen asleep.

That was until the guardian began to speak out at Hanabusa, "If you bother Haru at all I swear I will-" Her voice trailed off, making the threat seem week.

Luckily Sumireko had indeed meant what she had said. She only had the intention to talk with Haru this time.

The once target couldn't help but smile at the futile attempt at protection, "What am I going to do with you." Came whispered words.

"Sebastian." Hanabusa called out.

"Yes, Miss." He man bowed dutifully.

"Please show Azuma-san a suitable place to rest while I continue to speak with Ichinose-san."

Before the man could movie, "That won't be necessary, I think we will be leaving soon. And-'' Haru looked back down, she felt a little guilty for not listening to the now tipsy girl and leaving earlier, "-she's perfectly fine where she is."

The butler then retreated without a word.

Sumireko looked disappointed, "Next time I will try and prepare a less disruptive drink for us. I do hope there will be a next time." She tried.

"Of course. But before we go-" The forgiving girl reached over, stretching to take hold of one of the many diplomas, "This is for you." She held out.

* * *

With Tokaku woken up from her nap, the two left the ever interesting tea party once again unharmed. From the visit the blue haired girl had learned two important lesions.

The first being that Sumireko was still unpleasant to her, and the second being that she disliked the effect alcohol had on her ability to protect them.

Still a bit drowsy, Haru made the decision on what to do next for both of them. And they were off.

Within the comfort of her home, Sumireko looked down at her diploma fondly.

"Miss." The head butler broke her spell. He held a phone out for her.

"Good evening, Hanabusa Sumireko speaking." She spoke into the receiver.

A familiar voice on the other end wasted no time. Nio informed, as she was so accustom to doing, about her fun surprise.

Hanabusa listened with interest, "What a lovely idea. I actually might have something special that I would like to try just for such an occasion~"

She was giddy with excitement as Nio gave her more details.

The call ended.

"Sebastian!" She returned the phone to the man, "All my hard work is finally going to pay off." Sumireko smiled, she couldn't wait to see the look on Haru's face this time.

They would never suspect such a thing.

* * *

A/N: Isn't Sebastian that butler from Black Butler? I've never seen it but it's such a stereotypical butler name somehow.


	4. Isuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

a/n: Reviews make my day~ Thank you for continuing to reading!

* * *

Tokaku opened her eyes slightly, only to close them quickly again as she was blinded by the light of day. The instant blue eyes hid from the sun's rays she quickly began to relax, so much so that sleep began to tempt her back into the world of dream.

The thought of staying this way forever crossed her mind more than once as she lay in the soft warmth. The assassin pull herself closer to that sunlit pillow, feeling it move under her touch, the smell of sun tickled her nose. It's heartbeat remaining steady in…

Heartbeat?!

Tokaku's eyes shot open.

"Haru." She observed aloud, to no one in particular.

A wave of disorientation hit the assassin and caused her calm to turn chaotic.

Where were they?

She shook the girl in front of her gently to wake her. Sheets slid down the redhead in the process, causing the assassin to blush slightly. Whatever loose nightdress Haru had been wearing had apparently slipped almost completely off in her sleep.

Tokaku couldn't help but stare at the recent scar that had been added to Haru's collection. It was still a fresh pink. A pain hit the girl who gave her that scar. It was not a physical pain but one of intense remorse at what she had done.

But there were other more pressing matters, she covered Haru's exposed chest with the blanket before going back to scanning their surroundings.

Suddenly a cheerfully sarcastic voice hit her ear, "Are you decent?~"

Tokaku grimaced, she recognized that voice.

The pink haired woman came into view, playfully covering her eyes.

"Isuke!" Tokaku became defensive.

"Just kidding." The busty woman peaked through her fingers, a tongue stuck out in jest.

"Good morning."

Tokaku snapped around to find Haru now awake. She did not seem at all surprised to see their taller classmate.

"What's going on?" The Azuma was completely lost.

"You were drunk and your adorable girlfriend couldn't handle you all on her own." Isuke explained, intentionally vague.

Was she bothing Haru? Tokaku became embarrassed, she was unsure as to exactly what had happened after they left Sumireko's mansion. "But why here of all places?" she asked Haru.

"It was closest." Haru looked just as embarrassed, and this worried Tokaku even more. "And besides, it was just meant to be a quick stop on the way home."

"You ended up falling asleep." The third person in the room explained, "And Mama, knowing the whole story, decided in his ever gracious nature to allow you both to sleep over."

"Just like you once told me, he was really very nice." Haru smiled, "I haven't been to a sleep over in so long too."

"You had a roommate and siblings. That's akin to having sleepovers every night." Isuke informed, amused by the innocent happiness that radiated from the girl.

"But it's not the same~"

Tokaku watched in an intrigued horror as the two spoke so informally with one another.

Isuke noticed the expression and turned away from Haru, arms crossed at the other assassin standoffishly, "So, I think you owe me something."

"What?"

"I'll wait." Isuke began to inspect her nails.

"She means 'thank you'." Haru whispered, as if the guardian didn't already know.

Tokaku sighed, she really didn't want to. But one look at Haru's face made her lips move anyway, "Thank you."

"What was that?" Isuke faked not hearing.

"Go to hell!"

Isuke laughed, "Got it. I guess I'll be seeing you there." She shot a look that would stun any normal person into a fearful submission.

But not an Azuma.

Haru swore she saw sparks fly between the two as their glares intensified, "I wish you would get along." She linked her arm around the blue haired girl's own in an attempt to hold her back from doing anything rash.

"You can't get along with something like that." Tokaku pointed rudely with her thumb at the stylish assassin.

Isuke turned her head up, "Watch it." She warned, "You're lucky Papa is home or I would show you just how hard I can be to get along with."

Stuck at an impasse, both being held back by ones they held dear, the room fell into silence.

Haru was the first to break through, "Thank you for this, Isuke." She tugged a little at the nightgown that fit loosely around her, "You didn't have to let us stay."

Isuke was taken aback by the heartfelt words.

She had tried to kill this girl on multiple occasions. By doing so she had seen firsthand the 'magic' that had allowed her to stay alive until this point. Whether it was real or not Isuke was still unsure. One thing was positive though, she bore no ill will towards the girl. And that's why-

"I'll tell you something."

"What?" Haru wondered aloud.

Isuke sat down on a chair near the door, "I got a call from Nio last night."

"I knew she was up to something." Tokaku shook her head, getting up from the bed to find she too was wearing a strange nightgown, "Where are my cloths." She ordered.

Isuke pointed to the dresser lazily.

"What is it?" Haru asked, fearing the worst.

Isuke opened her mouth to answer but was unable to speak as Tokaku rummaged through her cloths, "And my knife …" The blue haired girl interrupted.

"I don't know-" The pink haired assassin shrugged, "Use your hands if it comes down to a fight."

Gritting her teeth Tokaku began to dress, not caring at all for modesty among the others in the room.

"So you're going to participate in this… her plan?" Haru asked, with serious eyes.

"I don't know… probably." She replied honestly.

"Why? Don't you hate Nio too?" Tokaku questioned. Obviously it was pointless to ask their enemy directly about what was being planned, so neither even tried.

"Oh I do." Isuke assured, crossing her legs gracefully, "That's why I won't let her wishes go according to plan." She smiled to herself. She had a plan of her own after all.

The air in the room became cool and still.

"By the way Azuma...my arms still hurts a little you know."


	5. Banba

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post this next chapter, there has been a lot going on recently. Will try to keep updating fairly regularly once everything has settled.

On with the story~

* * *

Mahiro took a half step back as the other assassin lashed out at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied in a small voice, "Shinya might know."

Haru tried her very best to get between the two.

When they had meet again for the first time after her emanation from the game Banba Mahiro seemed so much more happy and at peace, much more than the target had remembered.

This changed of course when Tokaku began interrogating her for information and the timid girl they remembered returned.

"Can you … ask her?" Haru tried, not sure exactly how to put it. She wasn't sure how the relationship between the women of day and night worked.

Turning her attention to the less threatening Haru, Mahiro replied in a whisper, "I don't want to make her mad."

Pink eyes smiled at the comment. She didn't have many good memories of Shinya, but was sure the hammer wielding girl had a soft spot for her host, "Nonsense, I'm sure Shi-"

"No" Banba bluntly asserted, making everything go quiet at the simple but effective word. As it had been spoken without hesitation, Haru did not press further.

"I'm sorry." Mahiro instantly apologized. Innocents had promised the woman of destructive action that she would try less and less to rely on her, this unfortunately included discussion between them.

They were strong now… **she** was stronger now.

Slowly they would become one.

Sensing the quiet girl withdraw into mindful thought, Haru tried to lighten the mood, "We I have a message from Sumireko." She informed.

It worked, "Oh, you do~" Instantly the shy girl seemed to glow.

"Yes." And Haru relayed the message. It was a simple message, one of a girl reaching out to her classmate. At least that's how it would appear on the surface. But to Banba, she could feel her heart flutter a little.

Tokaku watched the two as they spoke. She observed the white haired girl's reactions and came to a conclusion.

"Banba, do you like Hanabusa-san?" She stated her hypothesis aloud.

"Eh~" Came a very flustered response from the girl in question.

And of course Haru, "Tokaku-san! You can't ask such questions all of a sudden!"

"I just did."

"I meant that you shouldn't."

Feeling like she was in a bad comedy sketch, Tokaku reinforced her question, "Well?"

"It's all right Mahiro-chan. You don't have to answer such a thing." Haru reminded, sending a disapproving look to Tokaku, who simply shrugged. "That's the kind of thing you save for the other person, right." Haru felt her own heart begin to beat slightly at the thought of such confessions.

Banba looked at the comforting girl. A kind smile crossed her scared face and she nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the woman of day decided something.

"Please listen, Tokaku." She said with a soft strength. "Continue to take care of Haru."

Tokaku was a bit taken aback- _What is this advice all of a sudden?_ –but said nothing.

"And Haru, you make sure to do the same." She continued. Her words were thoughtful and picked with care, "Sometimes the strong are weak and the weak are strong. Everyone is bound by the same feelings and you both are no exception."

Haru looked to her protector, trying to find a meaning as to why they were being told such things.

_A riddle? A warning?_

"So please take care of those emotions so they may grow into something even more wonderful." Banba finished, the spell deep thought had placed over her was broken and she instantly looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"That's really beautiful." Haru said cautiously.

The words reminded Tokaku too much of the annoying riddles she used to receive, "What does it mean?" Of course she knew what the words literally meant… but why were they being said was the question.

"Haru was kind enough to remind me of something important, so I decided to share something important with you." The once questioned had become the questioner, as purple eyes looked up into blue, "Because you never know how much time you have left to say the things you need to."

Blue eyes widened in response, "You do know something!"

"..."

"Banba, please." Haru begged. She was a strong girl who had been through much during her life. Even still, this new threat worried her more than ever.

She was happy now. She had someone who** she** wanted to protect. And after everything, life had finally seemed peaceful. Her dreams couldn't possibly be turned back into the nightmares of before. Tokaku's wish should have made sure of that.

Just thinking about it made Haru's vision begin to blur and she began to feel sick.

Tokaku watched in a vigilant interest as the white haired girl slowly moved to embrace the shaken target.

"I'm sorry." The words were pained. Banba had found that she could relate very easily with Haru, so it pained her to put the other girl through more, "But there's nothing I can do, it's been decided by all of us."

Pulling back, that gentle voice continued to comfort, "My advice to you is that you stop handing out those deploma's. I think …" She searched awkwardly for the words, "-you will be seeing us all sooner than you think."

Haru swallowed hard.

"Until then relax and be with each other."

"You can't say more?" Tokaku asked, grateful for what was given, but frustrated that they were now once again stuck with too little information.

"I cannot say more." Came a hushed reply, "Sorry."

"Thank you." Haru reach into her bag, "Until that time we next meet." She smiled, the only thing she could do for now.

An equally gentle smile was given in exchange for the last delivered diploma, "Yes... unt- until then."

* * *

The pair left the assassin and began to walk the long street home.

They both walked in silence, thinking about the cryptic words that had been spoken to them. The pair became worried about the days to come.

Still.

In the time they had left…

Haru brushed her hand against Tokaku's own, feeling them magnetically join together.

"There's still one more delivery I'd like to make."

* * *

Fingers skillfully hit keys, it filled the air with a sound not unlike rain on a thin roof. It was pleasing to the assassin's ears.

A woman with messy braids sat in front of the screen. Who knows how long she had been vengefully staring into that monitor.

*Ring Ring*Came the phone in the room rang, she leaned back to stretch with a sigh, it was a reminder that her time was now up.

Picking up the phone to order a few more hours, a familiar voice hit her ears.

"Hard at work?"

"Nio-san?!"

"Hiya~" Came the cheerful tone.

Kenmochi's eyes narrowed, a sense of paranoia washed over her, "How did you know where I was?"

"You're terrible at hacking." The blond informed.

Kenmochi was an amazing assassin, that could not be denied, but she was untrained in 'their world' and thus still had a lot to learn.

Nio could tell from the breaths that hit the receiver exactly how her pray was feeling. It was an innocently sweet yet bitter taste, and it made the more experienced girl want to add fear to draw out more of that uncommon flavor.

"And you decided to mess with someone important to me." The spunky girl's tone darkened almost threateningly.

_Who could Nio have that is important._ Kenmochi wondered. _That girl was insufferable after all._ "So why haven't you come and put a stop to me? You surely know where I am."

"Because I'm a bully." Nio's sharp grin could be heard in her words.

She knew, and awaited the reaction.

"Tormenting others for your amusement is cruel and unforgivable."

Having hit her mark, Nio continued, "What we're doing isn't average schoolhouse bullying, Ms. Vigilante."

Kenmochi had already assumed her history was known by the smaller girl. After all, what didn't she know. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to put those skills of yours to good use."

Sensing a trap, Kenmochi preceded with caution, "Why should I after what you did to all of us? What you did to Haru and the Azuma girl was-"

"I'm not asking you to go after the innocent." Nio assured, "Think of it as a little friendly teasing~"


	6. Angel Trumpet

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

A/N: It's been so looooong! Sorry for the wait. I WILL finish this fic. Thank you for waiting, hope you like : )

* * *

"Are you sure you want to see more of the class?" Tokaku asked, as they walked toward the next location, an intimidating building, "For once I agree with one of them, it might be best for us to rest for now."

But the target was as determined as ever, "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to-" Suddenly Haru felt her body freeze, drawing back into the dark corners of her memory the moment that horrible sterile clean smell of the building hit her nose.

The carefree aura Haru often projected immediately became hyper vigilant, her senses all working against one another to throw her into a silent chaos.

At the heart was a vivid image, it drew her back to the last time she was in a building such as this. And as though transported by magic, Haru lost herself in time.

"Ichinose-san?" She faintly heard in the distance. In her panicked disarray of memories she didn't even realize that she recognized this voice. All she could think about was somehow getting away.

But how strange, her feet felt glued to the spot. Eyes transfixed on the exit with intense desire.

Tokaku however did recognize the voice and turned around sharply to meet it. "Kirigaya"

With surprised eyes, the petit assassin approached the pair. Her attention focused on one thing.

"Azuma-san" The young looking girl drew Tokaku's attention to the one at her side.

"Haru?" The blue haired assassin had, surprisingly, not noticed Haru's suspicious silence. In fact, she had never seen the girl with such frightened eyes. They held the same powerful fear as that night she had decided to confront the queen's ability by handing her the last card.

But why those eyes now?

Tokaku could not understand, there was nothing immediately of danger to her partner.

Haru jumped slightly at the gentle touch on her back. Tokaku, at a loss, looked back to Hitsugi.

The girl with eyes the color of the vilest poison stood there. In her own way, without Haru even having to tell her anything, she knew what the target was feeling. For this young looking girl was actually more mature than anyone could understand. In her time she had seen and had been the cause of much trauma. She recognized the crippling poison as she would an old friend.

She sighed a little at Tokaku's lack of understanding and walked in front of the now quiet girl slowly.

"Haru?" She peeked down to be level with Haru's downturned gaze, "Care to take a walk outside? The air here is unpleasant to you, isn't it." She asked with a gentle sweetness, it was a natural tone for her and one that made her all the more challenging to read. No one in the class would have ever guessed she was the infamous Angel Trumpet.

The angel shot Tokaku a look that spoke volumes 'Don't interfere and if you stop me right now I will shoot you full of poison.'

And Tokaku observantly obliged, taking great care to make sure the poison master didn't try anything harmful.

Hitsugi escorted them on a small journey back out the sliding doors and into an area that looked not unlike that of a garden. Some patients were enjoying the sun and flowers while others visited with loved ones.

"There we are." Her tiny voice soothed as she inhaled the fresh air.

Haru felt the warmth on her skin, chemicals were slowly being replaced by the fragrant smells of the fresh blooms of spring.

"What are you going here?" Tokaku asked.

"I could ask the same of you both." Came the reply.

"I came to give you and Chitaru these." Haru's hazy voice spoke between two as she rummaged through her bag, finally offering the two documents to her youthful classmate.

Hitsugi cutely tilted her head in question.

With sure breath and her task coming back into focus, "Congratulations on graduating." Haru practically lunged forward to hug the smaller girl. "I'm so happy I can actually tell you that."

Hitsugi squeaked, "Ichinose-san?!" She was surprised by the affection.

Of course they had been classmates, but she had never truly had the time to talk with the target. She had been too busy with her own mission, to help Chitaru.

Haru had witnessed a lot in her young life. For the most part she had miraculously carried on with a smile. But every now and again all the terror found its way back. Something about Hitsugi and Chitaru's situation as well as Tokaku's explanation of an assassin's love at the time had made her heart falter. That night was the worst she had experienced in Kurogumi.

When she had learned her classmates were miraculously alive, it was almost like a sign for her that things would be alright.

"I wanted to see you and Chitaru before …"

"Kirigaya" The Azuma called for the other assassin's attention.

And she received it in the form of a bittersweet stare.

But that was no matter, what use was such news delivered with a false smile, "Has Nio contacted you about any kind of new game?"

"She has." Hitsugi turned to Haru, something about Tokaku's eyes made her feel a strange sense of nostalgia. Held in blue eyes was the unfaltering willingness to do anything for the one they loved. "Chitaru will not be participating as she is still unwell."

"And you?" Haru asked hopefully.

"It would make Chitaru sad if I hurt you in any way."

Haru sighed with relief. This was great news, "So you'll have nothing to do with it."

"Oh of course I will." Came the correction.

And Tokaku was done, "What?!" After how Hitsugi seemed to truly be concerned for Haru not moments earlier, Tokaku had just assumed… assassin's should never 'just assume' she scolded herself.

What was her new found 'normal life' doing to her and her ability to assess situations.

"It would be rude of me not to supply some things for this last party~" The sweet smile did not fool Tokaku.

Haru unconsciously began to drift back toward Tokaku's side. It was safer there.

The guardian did not even ask if there was a chance the smaller assassin would be able to divulge information about this new 'party'.

After quick remarks and goodbyes, they parted ways. Hitsugi watched them leave arm in arm. Her tiny hands clutched a matching set of diplomas.

As she remembered Haru's resilient eyes, eyes that had seen so much, a thought ran through her mind 'Is this really right? Perhaps it would be best to leave her alone…'

Either way.

"It will be over soon." She whispered to the wind, "You'll never have to suffer like you have ever again."

* * *

The pair returned home. A small and comfortable place to live for the two orphans who had made their own kind of family together.

It had been Tokaku's wish.

In that space only filled with happy memories, Haru blended in like a chameleon. She hummed and skipped about, putting away her bag.

"Do you want to wash first?" She asked.

Tokaku remained silent, she shook her head almost zombie like.

Haru made her way to clean herself of the day's troubles.

It had felt like such a long day.

Tokaku's stomach screamed at her. Surely Haru's was feeling the same. The Azuma opened the spice rack in search of her favorite flavor.

_Knock Knock_

Haru turned her head around to see the assassin enter the shower room, her eyes turned away.

"Haru."

"What is it, Tokaku." Haru smiled at the almost childlike whine that came from such a terrifying assassin.

"..." Tokaku paused as though this was the worst news she could deliver. Haru began to grow worried.

"What is it?" The target asked again, this time with concern.

"We're out of curry powder."

Maybe it was all the tension throughout the day orr maybe it was simply how she was reminded how absolutely adorable her love could be. Whatever the reason, a beautiful laugh rang out through the perfectly acoustic washroom.

"It's not funny." Tokaku blushed turning to leave, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to get some and will be back soon."

"Sorry sorry~" The jovial noise died down and Haru wiped away a single laughter induced tear from her eyes, "Be safe." She added.

Somehow, for that moment, everything seemed over again.

No threat or fear.

They would spend the night together and the next day and the day after that, trying their hardest not to think about that morning that would dawn where their peaceful world would be turned upside down again.

* * *

No one ever truly knows when things are to begin.

They didn't know that everything had already begun again. And unfortunately that beginning also marked the end.


End file.
